


Shiver

by sadwyvern



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadwyvern/pseuds/sadwyvern
Summary: The cold air lashed across his face as he perched upon the rooftop wrapped in a heavy blanket, the bitter wind a harsh, grounding force against his wandering mind.





	Shiver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goabani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goabani/gifts).



            The cold air lashed across his face as he perched upon the rooftop wrapped in a heavy blanket, the bitter wind a harsh, grounding force against his wandering mind.

            Genji Shimada had approached his brother on the anniversary of his death, and though he was now thousands of miles from his former home, he still felt the surge of adrenaline that’d dogged him during the entire trip. Through the teachings of his master, Zenyatta, he’d found peace with his body and forgiven his brother, moving past the experience with many scars but a new appreciation for the chance that he’d been given at life. There was something a little too familiar, though, about the look in his brother’s eyes, or the brilliant blue of his dragons, the gaping maws and massive canines-

            He sucked in a deep breath, forcing bitterly cold wind into his lungs and letting the sting calm his nerves. He heard the deep rumbling curses of a certain cowboy from behind him, and turned to see McCree, with his usual lack of grace, dragging himself up and over the edge of the building. Genji couldn’t help but snort, the noise causing McCree to look up and give the ninja a soft smile, lifting his hand to wave but nearly losing his grip and slipping back over the edge. With a grunt, he hauled his lower body over the edge and flopped weakly on the rooftop, limbs sprawled. After a moment, he shoved himself up and moved to sit beside the cyborg, looking out on the vast heavens spread before them.

            “What’re ya doin’ out here this late?” McCree finally asked, glancing over at Genji from the corner of his eyes. While he’d caught the younger man on the roof plenty of times in the past, something in the way the other man had been acting recently concerned him. Genji wasn’t the type to throw himself off the roof, maybe in his Blackwatch days, but something was definitely bothering him.

            Genji sighed, running his fingers over the detached visor in his lap. “I am worried about my brother,” He finally confessed. “Worried of what he will think of me. I am not the same man he remembers. Is that for the better?”

            McCree hummed beside him. “Maybe, maybe not. At the end of the day, you’ve changed Genji. You ain’t the same person you were. Whether or not he accepts it is up to him. You’ve forgiven him and moved on. He can either do the same, or go back to moping.” He spared the ninja beside him another glance, his hand reaching out and fingers lacing with Genji’s. “You’re a good man, Genji. If he can’t see that, that’s on him.”

            Though it was hard to tell in the low light, McCree could have sworn Genji’s cheeks lit up, but the adoring look in his eyes nearly melted his heart. “You are too good to me, Jesse.” The man murmured softly, squeezing the cowboy’s hand. “I do not know what I did to deserve you, but I appreciate you regardless.”

            McCree chuckled lightly. “Aw shucks, sweetheart. You sure know how to make a guy feel special.” As Genji laughed beside him, McCree felt a shudder worm through his body, the cold of their surroundings finally catching up with him. Genji shot him a sympathetic look, moving to stand and pulling the blanket off to wrap it around the cowboy’s shoulders.

            “We should probably head inside,” He said, voice betraying his amusement. “Training will not be kind to us in the morning.”

            “Yer probably right.” McCree drawled, taking the other’s hand to rise to his feet, and promptly using the opportunity to lean forward and press a kiss to Genji’s cheek.

            Though it took a while to coax McCree down from the roof, the man adamantly claiming he’d break his legs if he jumped, Genji felt lighter than he had in months when the two finally parted for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> happy gay birthday to my dude elliot (goabani). have some gays in love.


End file.
